There are many online games that can be played using a computer system coupled to a communication network (e.g., the Internet). These games may include traditional games of chance, games of skill, and casino-type games, among others. However, these games do not offer real-time interpersonal communication among participants.
As can be seen, there is a need for an online game that may offer real-time interpersonal communication among participants.